warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lichenwind
Lichenwind is a large, fluffy tom with smoky gray and black fur, and yellow-green eyes. Personality Lichenwind is a very intelligent tom, more than capable of learning new skills very quickly, from hunting tactics to battle moves, among other things. He is very adaptable, and mostly keeping a level head during times of crisis and thriving under harsh conditions, doing his best to protect and sustain those around her, even if it puts his own life and wellbeing at risk. Beyond his natural intelligence, however, he is also excitable, curious, playful, and very sassy. His curiosity sometimes undermines his intelligence, prompting him to poke his nose into things even if they might be dangerous, and at least attempt to do things that he sees others do, even if it isn’t likely he’ll be able to do it as well. His curiosity leads him to a great awareness of his surroundings, investigating any new place he finds himself in and loving to explore and discover new things. Discovering new and interesting things usually has him fawning over them or babbling excitedly about his discovery, even if others can’t really understand him due to the speed of his words or the technical, academic terms that he often uses. He’s something of a hoarder as well, oftentimes picking up and toting around the various “treasures” that he finds, and absolutely refusing to give up any of them. If anyone touches his treasures - let alone damages them - there will be Hell to pay. He is one to make sarcastic or deadpan remarks, and he is not afraid to call others out on things, be it that they’re acting foolish or that they’re simply irritating him, and he has been known to pack quite a wallop if he gets frustrated enough to smack someone upside the head. He is especially sassy and prone to teasing about romance, as he tends to not be the biggest fan of excessive PDA, and himself is convinced that he has no interest in romance. He’s more likely to torment his friends in relationships than anything else, but he is always genuinely supportive and happy for them when it comes down to it. Though he is generally quite honest and can be blunt to the point of rudeness when speaking to others, he is not very open about her emotions; he is an intensely private individual, tending to simply act prickly or snappish when he’s frustrated rather than talk it out with others, burying his insecurities or negative emotions like sadness or guilt deep down and refusing to speak about them. Pressing him to talk about his emotions will likely only result in him lashing out, which makes it difficult to get close to him. He enjoys time alone as well, and usually needs some measure of personal space at all times, not a huge fan of cuddling or other physical affection that some of his Clanmates may indulge in. Though he isn’t always open with others, he is extremely loyal to his loved ones; he prioritizes them over almost anything else, even things that might arguably be more pressing, and is single-minded and incredibly stubborn in his desire to protect those he cares for, sometimes to the point of being irrational. He is also more openly emotional around his loved ones, still not one to be overly affectionate, but still making an effort to be there for them and help them when he can, on top of his usual protectiveness. If he does open up about her emotions, he’s usually not the best at expressing himself, finding it difficult to verbalize what he’s feeling and sometimes getting choked up to the point of having a breakdown. History He was raised in MarshClan alongside Mudstep. The pair were best friends as kits, the only other cat that Lichenwind shared as deep a bond with when he was young being his older sister, Mossbreeze. However, as Lichenwind grew older, his father ended up getting killed, and his sister vanished without a trace after one of the many battles that MarshClan got into under Fleetstar’s leadership, which led to Lichenwind withdrawing from all those around him and only maintaining some connection with his mother. He dedicated himself wholly to protecting MarshClan, becoming somewhat closed off to other cats, especially after his mother also died after several long moons. However, since his mother died, he’s been trying to open up a bit more to his Clanmates again (including reconnecting with Mudstep), and does not want to have any more losses in the Clan than he’s already suffered. Theme Song